narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genei Meijin
Genei Meijin (げんえいめいじん) is a Shaman who resides in an isolated village hidden deep within the forests. Serving as the village healer and protector, she keeps the villagers safe. How she does this is with her own unique ability of energy control. By altering its structure into magical properties, she can cast illusionary spells against her targets, like a genjutsu, but one she can control and utilize at any time, even when her target least expects it. This ability to use Illusion techniques allows her to paralyze her foes, muffle her movements to complete silence, make herself invisible, calm her allies, induce rage and madness in her foes, and even give her an edge in persuasion. Everything she was taught was to protect her village from those who wish to try and reveal it and destroy it. She uses her powers of illusion to ensure that no one in her village has to suffer. She wants to suffering in the Land of Water to stay out of her village. Background Genei was born and raised in an isolated village in the Land of Water, one isolated from the civil war within Kirigakure. A village hidden by illusive magic that hides a large forest from the land of water, as if it was never there. Here, she was raised by her mother, the Shaman at the time, in illusive techniques so that she will one day carry on the mantle of village Shaman. She was taught how to use these abilities for years, until she was able to use them perfectly. By age eighteen, she was anointed as the village's Shaman, taking her mother's place. She has proven to be just as excellent a Shaman as her mother, performing all the things her mother did, but some say she does it better than her mother. The village isn't self sufficient, so Genei oftentimes uses her mastery of illusion to sneak into Kirigakure, using a mixture of invisibility and muffling tactics, along with scent removal to make her completely invisible, allowing her to steal things such as food and other necessities that help her village prosper. Appearance Genei has been considered very attractive, a spitting image of her mother. Her hair is long and brown, tied up in feathered braids. She's fairly short and slim, but her figure is healthy nonetheless. She wears the village's Shaman attire with pride, consisting of a native style outfit, completely with Shaman headrest. On her face is a blend of paint made from plants that surround the forests of the village. Personality Genei is a caring individual, always looking out for her village before herself. She always tends to the villagers in any way she can, tending to their wounds, giving them company, and providing food to them when they need it. She's a trustworthy person, someone a person can go to and talk their problems out if need be. She's always looking out for her village, keeping it safe and sufficient, ensuring the villagers' well being. Abilities Having been taught the family tradition of illusion magic, techniques that were passed down from generation to generation, tracing back to before even the existence of chakra, Genei is a master of illusive based techniques. Illusion magic By no means mere ninjutsu, Genei's illusive techniques utilize an energy almost no one knows exist within them; Magicka. This energy coincides alongside chakra, but is much more difficult to pool energy from magicka than it is chakra, having to be trained by someone who can do so. Her ancestors perfected the art of harnessing magicka for their techniques, and has been passed down to her through the countless generations. Capable of turning herself invisible, she does this by removing herself from a person's sense of sight, making it seem like she's not even there. By affecting their sense of smell, she can hide her scent, and by manipulating their sense of hearing, she can muffle her footsteps. But her magic isn't just limited to stealth. She can use it to persuade people to give her something she needs. She can rally her allies with her magic, using her illusive magic to temporarily cut off the part of the brain that processes fear. She can also switch this around, using it on her targets to instill fear in them by not only cutting off the bravery processing part of the brain, but by also intensifying the fear processor of the brain. Her ultimate magic ability lets her induce madness and rage into her targets by manipulating the logic and dopamine sectors of the brain, making her targets both crazy and angry, attacking the first person they see. Her magic is strong enough to affect an entire village if need be, and she can keep herself invisible while casting it, ensuring she isn't the first thing one of her targets sees.